ITS A LOVE STORY
by Princess Season
Summary: HEYY GUYS I'M HERE WITH A NEW STORY. BASED OF FRIENDSHIP, SACRIFICE AND LOVE. WITH LOTS OF DRAMA. WELL THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY. PEEP IN TO KNOW MORE.
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S A LOVE STORY**

 **Hey guys…..**

 **So here I am with a new plot. It's a very touching plot that I have found. I was just going through some YouTube videos when I came across this one. And this one really touched my heart.**

 **It is basically a love triangle. Not like those who want to get their love at any cost types and they go to any lengths to get them. It's a simple story about sacrifice and friendship.**

 **Many of you'll might have watched this video. And I'm not going to take the credit, because it's not developed by me.**

 **So guys I just want you'll to suggest the characters. To be more precise, one girl and two boys.**

 **Ab itna to kar hi sakte ho na ;)**

 **So please suggest me through your reviews. If I get a good amount of reviews and suggestions then I'll go ahead with the story.**

 **Okay so for now good bye….**


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S A LOVE STORY**

 **Thank you everyone for your suggestions and reviews. They mean a lot. I got so many suggestions that is was very difficult for me to select one.**

Presenting a short love story of two bestie….

The hardest thing in life is watching the person you love go away from you. So far away that you can't even see them… The only possession of them you have is their memories. Memories can't be lost, they will be there with you forever and ever.

 **Abhijeet and Daya were not just friends. They were like brothers of different mothers. Students of the same standard and were living together. They were in their last year of MBA completion in Chandigarh.**

 **They both were from very well to do family from Amritsar. They were away from their family home to complete their studies**

Abhi and Daya were on their way to college. It was their first day at college. Abhi saw an old man crossing the road near the college, and a car was approaching from the back. The car was about to hit the man. But at the mean time, Abhi ran and pushed the man away. Daya was left open mouth when he saw a beautiful girl inside the car. Suddenly the car stopped and the girl came out. She looked terrified. She quickly ran towards the old man.

.. I'm so sorry….. Actually my phone rang and I was just trying to receive the call but suddenly….. I'm so sorry… the girl explained with a terrified voice.

… Wait wait… its okay, he's alright, no need to worry. Abhi replied and helped the man to cross the road.

…Nice guy… the girl said to herself

Daya was still watching her. He noticed her smile, her eyes, her lips, the way she talked, and the way she moved.

Suddenly (from another side of the road) where are you lost Daya? We're getting late, let's move.

Next day

After dinner Abhi served Daya medicine and a glass of water. Daya knew that he was a Heart patient but he didn't know that he had a very short life…. Only Abhi and his family knew and they kept it as a secret. (Daya had a hole in his heart since birth. This could be cured only through _heart transplant_. Their families were looking for a donor but were unable to find one)

Abhi: How are you feeling nowadays?

Daya didn't reply

Abhi: Daya..? (He called again)

Daya was silent. Abhi went to him and him hiding something under the pillow.

Abhi: what's that?

Daya (smiled): a sketch.

Abhi: a sketch? Of whom?

Daya: of a girl.

Abhi: uh…. And who's she?

Daya: I don't know but I felt something awesome when I saw her, I think I have fallen for her.

But the phone rang. Abhi went to receive the call.

2 days later

In college,

Abhi was looking for Daya. He looked for him everywhere but couldn't find him... so finally he decided to check in the library. Suddenly he dashed with a girl at the door of the library. All the books fell down from her hand. Abhi helped her to pick her books. They looked at each other.

Sorry!

She smiled, it's okay

Abhi: but you here?

(Yes she was the same girl whom he met on his way to college on the first day)

Girl: yeah I've joined this college yesterday...

Abhi: ohh... your name?

Girl: Niyati. And yours?

Abhi: I'm Abhijeet. Actually I'm in hurry. Looking for my friend. Have to go.

Niyati: oh okay.

Abhi went inside the library, but she was still smiling. A strange feeling born in her heart.

Daya was never interested in studies but that day Abhi was shocked to find him there in the library.

Abhi: Daya… you here?

Daya: yeah... what's wrong?

Abhi: I never saw you in library before. But today….

Daya (smiled): umm… actually I'm here just to see her… she was here beside me…

Abhi: ohh wow! Did you talk to her?

Daya: no... I tried but just couldn't.

Abhi: why

Daya: I was nervous… don't know what has happened to me. Whenever I see her, I feel something amazing. My heart starts beating faster, my mind stops working, and…..

Abhi: wait wait wait wait…. I know how much you love her, I wish you get your love bro ill pray for you..

Daya smiled.

Daya used to look at her secretly. It became his habit to go to the library and glance at her. He just couldn't stay without seeing her. After a long time, Daya talked to Niyati. They became friends. It was a great day for him. He was so happy.

In the morning, Niyati saw Abhi in the sunshine park. She went near him with two cups of coffee in her hand.

Niyati: hey…. Good morning. (She gave him one cup of coffee)

Abhi: ohh good morning and thank you.

Niyati: do you know one thing, in friendship no sorry and no thank you.

Abhi (laughed): okay I take my thank you back.

They talked for several minutes.

Time brought them closer. They used to talk every day. Texting chatting and phone calls. They shared each and every small thing. I became their habit to keep in touch every day. Their feelings for each other got stronger…by the time they fell in love. But they were afraid to confess as this might ruin their friendship.

 **So here I end. Do tell me how it was. Next chapter will be full of twists….**

 **I know many of you'll wanted Kevin Dushyant and Purvi, but I will definitely post on them. If not this then the next one. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

 **THANKYOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING. I APPRETIATE. I KNOW MANY OF YOU'LL ARE NOT HAPPY WITH THE CHARACTERS, SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU.**

 **HERE WE BEGIN**

Abhi and niyati were deeply in love with each other. Only two months had passed since they met. On the other hand they had no clue that the girl, daya was in love with was niyati. Daya and niyati were casual friends.

 **One day,**

Daya was in his room getting ready for college.

Abhi was calling him, but he didn't reply. He went to his room to check on him and was shocked to see Daya lying on the ground. He had difficulty in breathing and was unconscious. Abhi immediately took him to the hospital. The doctors advised him to admit daya in the hospital for a few days. Daya was under observation. Abhi informed his family and he even told niyati about his condition. She immediately came to visit him. As soon as she entered his room, daya gained his consciousness. Daya was very happy to see her there.

The doctor called abhi and told him that daya's condition was deteriorating day by day and if they couldn't find a donor quickly then daya wouldn't be able survive for more than a few months.

Abhi couldn't imagine his life without daya. While he was talking to the doctor, niyati was with daya. He could hear them laughing inside his room. As soon as he entered

Daya: hum ghar jaa rahe hai?

Abhi (controlling his emotions): nai daya aaj nai. 1-2 din bad jab tumhe discharge mil jaega tab chalege.

Daya (making a face): tum jante ho na mujhe hospital bilkul pasand nai hai fir tumne doctor ko kyu nai bola?

Abhi: haa tumhare papa ka hospital hai na jab chahe aao jab chahe discharge leke chale jao. no more arguments now. Go to sleep. Take rest.

Daya: tum bohot bure ho Abhijeet. But mujhe thodi thakan lag rahi hai. I'll rest for sometime.

Niyati and abhi leave the room. Abhi couldn't control his tears. However he composed himself and told her about his condition. She consoled him and left after sometime.

Like this 2 days passed and daya got discharged.

It was the month of February. Valentines day was near. They both had planned to confess their love for niyati on valentines.

 **A DAY BEFORE VALENTINE'S**

Abhi had already asked niyati out on a date and had agreed. It was supposed to be their perfect day. However daya couldn't ask niyati. Abhi and niyati were very happy as now they could be together. As somewhere or the other they had an idea about their feelings for each other. They had planned their perfect date.

All of a sudden abhi heard something. He wasn't hoping for the worst. He didn't want that to happen. But it was not in his control. He saw daya lying on the floor and he was admitted to the hospital. The doctors found a piece of paper in his tightly closed fist which was folded neatly but was crumpled by now. They handed it over to Abhijeet. Abhi opened it and was surprised to see a sketch of a girl.

At that very moment abhi remembered what daya had told him. About a girl he was in love with and he had made a sketch of her's. Abhi realised that they both had fallen in love with the same girl. He couldn't even imagine that. He had to choose one between his brother and his 1st love.

Abhi couldn't face either of them.

 **In the evening**

daya gained his senses and abhi to do him a favour. He wrote a letter for niyati and asked him to give it to her the next day. He was afraid of confessing his feelings directly in front of her so he decided to write to her.

Abhi took the letter. His hands were shivering.

Daya: what happened abhi. You seem so sad. What's the matter?

Abhi: no no I'm not sad at all. I'm fine.

Daya: don't lie to me. I know you better than yourself. I know when you are said, when you are happy, and when you are angry. So don't hide anything from me.

Abhi: no daya I'm just worried about your health. That's it. Nothing else. Now please get some rest.

Daya: no lets talk for sometime. I wanna talk to you about niyati. You guys are very good friends na. tell me something about her.

Abhi smiled sadly and told him everything he knew about her (her likes and dislikes, hobbies etc. etc. etc.) he went on and on and on.

Daya sensed something fishy in his behavior but before he could confront him he fell asleep because of the medicine's effects.

Abhi was happy he see him sleep peacefully. With a cute smile on his face, he looked like a baby. He smiled sadly at the fate of his and his brother's love.

Niyati was continuously calling him but he wasn't returning her calls. She was tensed afraid and was crying continuously. This had happened for the 1st time. She had no idea why he was doing that. But she could do nothing, just wait for him to call her back. Because when she went to their house it was locked. She asked all his friends. Nobody had any idea about their whereabouts.

She waited for him to call her back. Crying she fell asleep.

 **SO THIS CHAPTER COMES TO AN END OVER HERE. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN MORE DHAMAKA AND DRAMA.**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

 **THANKYOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING….. AND THE SILENT READERS PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME HOW IT WAS.**

 **LOOKING AT THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS I FEEL AS IF YOU GUYS ARE NOT LIKING THE STORY. IS IT? JUST LET ME KNOW**

 **VALENTINE'S DAY**

Finally he decided to face her. He knew what he was going to ask her was unfair on her part but he was determined. He called her and asked her to meet him at the park opposite to the cross road they had met for the 1st time.

He was waiting for her with a rose in his hand. She came wearing a beautiful pink color dress. He was just lost in her when daya's face came in his mind. He couldn't betray him. He has been his life even before she came in his life…

Niyati: hiiii abhiii ! (she waved her hand)

He didn't listen. He was lost in his thought that he didn't realize when she came and stood next to him.

Niyati (little loudly): abhi… (more loudly) Abhijeet!

Abhi: uhhh haa kuch kaha tumne?

She gave him what seriously wala look with…

Niyati (while blushing): I said hiii. Kab se bula rahi thi tumhe. Pata naik aha kho gaye ho… (blushing) am I looking sooo pretty ke mujhe dekhte hi tum kho gaye (she smiled looking down)

Abhi looked at her from head to toe: uhhhmmmm haaa. You are looking gorgeous. Pretty lady ye bhi koi bolne ki baat hai.

Niyati blushing: thanks… even you are looking very handsome. White color suits you. (smiled)

Abhi: thanks…..

There was silence for sometime. They both had so much to say to each other but now they both were speechless. They didn't know how to begin the conversation. Abhijeet couldn't gather courage to break his love's heart.

Niyati: umm Abhijeet I wanted to say something…..

Abhi realized what she was going to say so

Abhi: nahiiii isse pehle you say something…. I have something for you. He handed over the rose he had in his hand

Niyati: thanks… its beautiful! umm…

before she could say anything further Abhijeet handed over the letter daya had given him.

Abhi: ye ye… isse pehle tum kuch kaho ye letter ko padh lo.

Niyati: kya hai isme Abhijeet… tum hi bol do na.

Abhi: naiii its better if you read it… yourself!

Niyati: as you say…

She opened the letter and began to read it.

 **DEAR NIYATI,**

 **Jab se tumhe dekha hai waha cross road par tab hi I fell for you** (she thought that it was Abhijeet and smiled). **I thought that I wouldn't be able to see you. But kismet to dekho meri. Tumne mere hi college me admission lia. You have no idea how I felt when I saw you there. i didn't realize it before.** **There was an unknown force that attracted me towards you. Mai har pal tumhare sath rehna chahta tha. Your eyes, your smile, your laughter your everything. Tumhe dekhna mere liye meri zaroorat ban gayi thi. That's why whenever I used to fall sick fir bhi mai zidh karke college aata tha. But tumse baat karne ki himmat nai hoti thi. Ye baat maine kisi ko bhi nai batayi hai. Abhijeet ko bhi nai** (until now she thought it was Abhijeet who had penned down his feeling on the paper) she was shocked. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Abhijeet couldn't see his love crying like this.

 **Jab bhi tum mujhe hospital me milne aati thi you have no idea mujhe kitni Khushi hoti hai. Your care and concern! Ohh! I don't have words to say.**

 **I don't know tum mere bare me kya sochti ho. But you are very important to me. I can't live without you. You are my life, my love, my only desire to live. I don't know mere pass kitna time hai but zyada nai hai. I know that I won't be staying for long. I want to spend my last days with the one I love. So that I can die peacefully and happily. I want ABHIJEET AND YOU by my side. That's all I want.**

 **I don't want to say anything further just that "I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO BE WITH YOU"**

 **WITH LOVE,**

 **DAYA.**

(she felt as if her world came crashing down. She couldn't stand and collapsed while crying. Abhijeet too was crying. Even though he tried he couldn't help himself or her.)

Abhi (gathering courage): kuch bolo niyati…

She didn't respond. She was sitting like a statue, as if she was not in her senses.

Abhi: please niyati kuch to bolo. Aise chup mat raho. Mujhe ghabrahat ho rahi hai. Please say something.

Niyati (hurt): kya bolu mai abhi. What do you expect me to do after reading this letter. Jo bolna tha wo to tum dono ne bol dia. How does it matter now. Mai bolu ya na bolu.

Abhi: please niyati don't say this.

Niyati: why abhi? Why? Bolo…?

He didn't say anything.

Niyati: why are you quiet. You know Abhijeet I was soooo happy today. When you asked me to meet you here, I was so excited. Mujhe laga today is the day. You heard it right. **Today is the day. My life will change foreve** r. Today I will tell you that **I LOVE YOU ABHIJEET…. ONLY YOU….** But tumne to mujhe ye hak bhi cheen lia. Aab ye kabhi nai ho paega. I was really hoping that you would say the same to me. That **YOU LOVE ME**.

Abhi: I am very sorry niyati… I cant do anything. I cant fall for someone with whom **my brother my life** is already in love with. Jab wo tum ho to bhi.

Niyati: why Abhijeet? Maine tumhara kya bigada hai. I have only loved you. You were my **first and last love.** I cant love anyone other than you.

Abhi: please abhi ye sab baat karne ka koi matlab nai hai.

Niyati: Please Abhijeet don't do this. I'll die without you. I can't live without you. Please stay with me. Be mine. Be with me.

Abhi (with tears): niyati I cant break his trust. He trusted me. And tum daya ke bare me to socho. Usne aajtak sirf dukh hi dekha hai. Uske life ka kya bharosa usse bhi nai pata. Usne mere baad pehle insan ko itna importance dia hai apne life me. I cant take this away from him.

Niyati: mera kya abhi. What about me? You expect me to **forget you and move on with daya?** Is that what you want?

Abhi: **haa** that's what I want. **You and daya together.**

Niyati (clapping): waah Abhijeet! Waahhh! Kitni easily tumne ye bol dia (mimicking him) **HAA! (** Laughs sarcastically) no abhi….. no! **if you cant be mine then I cant be anybody else's.** good byee Abhijeet… forever.

And she ran away from there.

Abhi: niyatii! Wait! Please for god's sake, wait! Please stop…..

Niyati!

Niyati!

Niyati!

He called her but neither did she listen to him, nor did she stop.

 **Here here here. The chappy comes to an end… a very cranky chapter? Wasn't it?Well more drama awaits in the next chapter….**

 **I hope that you guys liked it. Please REVIEW and let me know.**


End file.
